Chocolat
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: One shot. Quand Sirius décide d'aider Hermione à faire la cuisine...qui plus est du gâteau au chocolat...SBHG


**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Voilà un ptit one shot que j'ai écris, comme ça, sous le coup de l'inspiration:o)**

**Ma Kloona, il est pour toi!**

**Enjoy!**

**  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Leçon de cuisine (Chocolat)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hermione chérie, tu veux bien t'occuper du dessert pour ce soir? Il faut absolument que j'aille faire des courses au Chemin de Traverse"

"Bien sûr Mrs Weasley, je m'en occupe, ne vous en faites pas"

"Tu es adorable ma chérie. Je reviendrai d'ici deux ou trois heures"

"Très bien, prenez votre temps"

Hermione Granger se retrouva bientôt seule dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd. _Merveilleux, moi qui n'ai jamais su faire la cuisine…c'est bien ma veine. Bien…qu'est-ce qu'il faut pour faire un gâteau? _

Elle commença alors à s'affairer dans la cuisine, à chercher dans tous les placards quelque chose qui pourrait servir à faire un gâteau.

Pendant ce temps-là, quelqu'un s'ennuyait ferme à l'étage, avec son Hippogriffe.

"Buck…si seulement tu savais parler…je suis sûr qu'on aurait des conversations passionnantes tous les deux"

La bête le regarda un moment, l'air ennuyé, et posa sa tête contre le sol, et ferma les yeux.

"D'accord…merci pour ton soutien, Bucky"

Sirius sortit de la "chambre" de son animal de compagnie. _Bon sang mais pourquoi je vis tout seul dans cette maison? Bon, Molly est là, mais enfin…si c'est pour qu'elle m'engueule encore, ou qu'elle me dise de me couper les cheveux, merci bien. _

Puis soudain…BLAM!

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_

"Oh par Merlin je vais faire un malheur!"

_C'est la voix d'Hermione? Elle est là?_

Sirius descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et entra dans la cuisine avec un magnifique dérapage contrôlé.

"Hermione, ça va?"

"Aaaaaaaah!" Elle se retourna et sous l'effet de la surprise, lâcha le bol qu'elle avait entre ses mains. "Oh par Merlin Sirius je ne savais pas que tu étais là"

"Hermione, j'habite ici" dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Oui, oui, eh bien je croyais que tu étais sorti avec Remus…"

"Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

"Ce qui m'arrive? Ce qui m'arrive! Il m'arrive que j'ai accepté de préparer le dessert pour ce soir, et que je ne sais absolument pas cuisiner! Et que j'ai fait tomber ce crétin de plat et cet abruti de bol!"

"Pas la peine d'insulter mes ustensiles, ils ne t'ont rien fait"

Hermione poussa un soupir de frustration. Sirius eut un petit rire.

"T'en fais pas, va! _Reparo_" dit-il. "Tu vois, tout est rentré dans l'ordre" ajouta-t-il en désignant le bol et le plat en parfait état à présent.

"Oui, eh bien il n'empêche que tu n'as aucune formule magique pour m'apprendre à faire la cuisine!"

"Non, tu as raison. Mais j'ai mieux" dit-il.

"Ah? Et c'est…?"

"Moi" dit-il avec un grand sourire.

"Toi? Sans vouloir te vexer Sirius…tu sais vraiment faire la cuisine?"

"Bien sûr jeune fille!" s'exclama Sirius d'un air faussement offensé. "Je suis un véritable cordon bleu"

"Oh? Et tu sais faire des gâteaux?"

"Evidemment"

"Bien, dans ce cas, je te laisse le faire. Mrs Weasley sera ravie. Moi, je vais lire"

"Oooooooh que non, miss!" dit-il en la retenant par la taille. "Tu restes ici. C'est toi qui va les faire ces gâteaux. Je vais t'apprendre"

Hermione haussa un sourcil sceptique.

"Oh, vraiment?"

"Oui, oui. Nous allons commencer par la leçon n°1: le gâteau au chocolat. C'est ma spécialité"

"Le gâteau au chocolat?"

"Tout à fait. Le chocolat a de nombreuses qualités que j'apprécie" dit-il avec un petit sourire. "Bien, commençons. Tout d'abord, il nous faut…"

"Du chocolat"

"Excellent. Tu es une très bonne élève Hermione. Il nous faut effectivement du chocolat…" Il ouvrit un des placards "…que voilà!" Il tendit quatre grosses tablettes de chocolat à Hermione.

"Et j'en fais quoi?"

"Pour l'instant, tu les poses. Ensuite, il nous faut…des œufs…que voici. Puis…de la farine, et…voyons…du sucre…et enfin du beurre"

Il disposa tous les ingrédients sur la table.

"C'est un bon début, on a tout"

"Et maintenant?"

"Maintenant? Maintenant! Eh bien euh…on fait fondre le chocolat avec le beurre, voyons!"

"Bien, bien…"

"Alors, prends cette casserole là, et mets ce petit récipient dedans. Non, attends, mets de l'eau dans la casserole d'abord…"

Hermione s'exécuta. "Et?"

"Et maintenant, tu coupes le chocolat en carré et le beurre et tu mets le tout dans le récipient" dit Sirius en prenant des airs de chef.

Hermione tenta donc de casser les tablettes de chocolat, mais elles étaient épaisses, les bougres.

"Ah, laisse faire un homme, Hermione"

Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique et leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire "Ah, les hommes" et rit bien en voyons Sirius forcer comme un malade sur les tablettes pour essayer, en vain, de les briser.

"Laisse faire une femme, Sirius" dit Hermione en tendant la main pour reprendre le chocolat.

"Hermione, tu-"

Mais il ne put rien dire d'autre quand il la vit pointer sa baguette magique sur les tablettes de chocolat et qu'il les vit se briser en plusieurs petits morceaux.

"Oh, évidemment. J'y avais pensé" tenta-t-il en se passant la main sur la nuque.

"Oui, évidemment. C'est bien pour ça que tu ne l'as pas fait" dit Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.

"Bon, bon, ne perdons pas de temps! Maintenant, tu mets les carrés de chocolat et le beurre dans le-"

"récipient, oui, je sais"

"Excellent" dit Sirius, puis il pointa sa baguette sous la casserole qui se trouvait sur la plaque, et alluma un petit feu. "A présent…tu vas…mettre le sucre dans un-"

"-récipient?" tenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Exactement. Tu es très douée, Hermione"

"Merci Sirius, je suis flattée"

"Mets la farine et les œufs avec"

Alors qu'Hermione cassait un premier œuf, Sirius se précipita vers elle.

"Non, non, non, Miss. Les gens ne sont pas sensés retrouver des morceaux croustillants dans le gâteau. La coquille ne rajoute pas de goût spécifique"

"Fous toi de moi, je te dirai rien"

"Je ne voulais pas te vexer, Hermione…" dit Sirius avec un sourire. "Mais regarde" il cassa un œuf devant elle qui manque de pot, atterri avec la moitié de sa coquille dans le plat.

La jeune femme éclata de rire. "Et c'est toi qui me donne des cours!"

"Bon, bon…" bougonna-t-il.

Le rire d'Hermione redoubla. Sirius plissa les yeux.

"Tu vas voir, toi, je vais t'apprendre à te moquer du Maraudeur Sirius Patmol Black"

Il attrapa une poignée de farine et essaya de la faire tenir dans sa main, tant bien que mal, et s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune sorcière.

"Non, Sirius…tu n'oserais pas voyons…il faut faire des gâteaux!"

Mais Sirius n'en démordait pas et avança encore. Hermione tenta alors les puppy eyes, mais…ça ne faisait son effet que si c'était Sirius qui les faisait.

Donc, c'est une Hermione au visage et au cou tout blanc qui se jeta sur Sirius. Elle grimpa sur son dos et frotta son visage contre les cheveux de l'homme.

"Non! Pas mes cheveux! Hermione descend de là! Pas mes cheveux!"

Hermione descendit docilement et lui fit un grand sourire.

"J'ai trouvé la faiblesse du grand Sirius Black. Ses cheveux…"

Sirius ne releva pas mais enchaîna sa leçon de cuisine.

"Bon, il faudrait peut-être vérifier le chocolat…il doit être pratiquement prêt maintenant…"

Ils se penchèrent au dessus de la casserole et observèrent le chocolat.

"Bon, on va touiller un peu le tout" dit Sirius en attrapant une cuillère. "Vas-y Hermione, à toi l'honneur"

Une fois que le chocolat fut bien fondu, Sirius prit le "récipient" et le versa dans l'autre préparation (après avoir enlevé les nombreux morceaux de coquilles d'œuf).

"Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à remuer" dit Sirius, satisfait. "Prend ça" ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une cuillère en bois.

Hermione commença donc à mélanger le tout.

"Non, non, non, ça ne va pas du tout, tout ça!" s'écria Sirius.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, l'air légèrement, j'ai bien dit légèrement, exaspérée.

"Quoi, _encore_?"

"Tu ne mélanges pas comme il faut"

"Ben tiens"

"Regarde" Il alla se placer derrière elle et prit en main la cuillère, tout en tenant la main d'Hermione. "Il faut bien touiller dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Autrement ça n'a aucun intérêt"

"Ben voyons" dit Hermione avec un ton moins sarcastique qu'auparavant, un brin troublée par la présence de Sirius près d'elle, _trop_ près d'elle, et de sa grande main douce sur la sienne. _Qui dit grande main, dit…Rooooooooo Hermione ne pense pas à ça voyons! _

_Sirius mon vieux, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ce que tu viens de faire…dégage-toi d'elle…oh par Merlin ce qu'elle sent bon! Hmm…elle a les mains douces…et ce cou…miam…je le couvrirai bien de chocolat…et je…oh Sirius par Merlin dégage toi ou elle va finir par croire que tu es un vieux pervers…_

Sirius se recula.

"Hum…euh…voilà. Ça ira"

"Euh…oui, oui…" bafouilla Hermione, les joues aillant pris une jolie couleur rosée.

"Il ne reste plus qu'à le mettre dans le four…" dit Sirius en reprenant contenance.

Hermione s'exécuta rapidement. Puis, le gâteau au four, un silence s'installa entre les deux. Hermione s'approcha de la table et prit le récipient. Elle passa un doigt sur le bord pour récupérer le chocolat et le porta à sa bouche.

Par Merlin ce que c'est sexy… 

Sirius s'approcha à son tour et passa son doigt dans le récipient pour lécher son doigt par la suite, tout en regardant Hermione dans les yeux. Ils continuèrent ainsi chacun leur tour…

"Sirius…tu as du chocolat, là…" dit doucement Hermione avec un petit sourire.

"Où ça?"

"Là…" dit-elle en s'approchant de son visage. Elle approcha ses lèvres de plus en plus, et les posa sur le chocolat qu'il avait au coin des lèvres. Sirius ferma les yeux à ce contact. _Tu veux jouer à ça, Hermione? Très bien…c'est toi qui as commencé…_

"Toi aussi du as du chocolat Hermione…" dit Sirius tout bas.

"Où?"

Sirius prit du chocolat sur le bout de son doigt et le déposa sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

"Juste là…"

Il se pencha vers la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, léchant le chocolat par la même occasion. Hermione ne put pas résister longtemps à l'attraction des lèvres de Sirius, et l'embrassa rapidement. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il la soulevait pour l'asseoir sur la table de la cuisine. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, tout en poussant de petits gémissements de plaisir. Sirius se détacha d'elle de quelques centimètres, prit le récipient et étala du chocolat sur le cou d'Hermione, et s'empressa d'aller le récupérer de ses lèvres.

"Sirius…" dit Hermione dans un souffle.

Il releva la tête, la regardant dans les yeux, d'un air interrogateur.

"Ne t'arrête surtout pas…"

Alors que la main de Sirius commençait doucement à remonter le long de la cuisse d'Hermione, un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux net.

"Molly…" chuchota Sirius.

"Déjà? Oh par Merlin! Je devais faire plusieurs gâteaux!" dit Hermione d'un air horrifié.

"T'en fais pas pour ça…" dit Sirius. "_Chocofasis" _

Une dizaine de gâteaux au chocolat à l'aspect appétissant apparurent sur la table de la cuisine, sous le regard effaré d'Hermione.

"Tu veux dire que…par Merlin, tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça avant!"

"Ma leçon de cuisine ne t'as pas plu, Miss?" demanda-t-il en jouant des sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Elle eut un sourire en coin. "Je crois que j'en aurai besoin d'autres, encore…"

"Je peux t'apprendre autre chose en attendant…"

"Hmmm…quelle chose?"

"La leçon a lieu à l'étage…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Et voilà!**

**Reviews please!**

**A pluche!**

**Bizzz!**


End file.
